The Tigers Demon
by The-Fallen-Guardian
Summary: "Promise me that we will always be friends." She whispers saying goodbye to her friend. "I promise." He mutters feeling a bit betrayed. "I have to go now." She whispers holding back her tears. "Goodbye." He whispers as she walks into the forest... *tester* please review if you would like me to continue... It may be a bit confusing with the P.O.V sorry about that... PLEASE REVIEW!


_**I do not own Fairy Tail... but I do wish... if I did then it wouldn't be the best thing because then Lucy and Natsu would have ten kids and Gray and Juvia would have at least 40 and then Erza and Jellal would have 2... yess I have decided that a long time ago so be glad that I don't own it...**_

* * *

"Promise me that we will always be friends." She whispers saying goodbye to her friend. "I promise." He mutters feeling a bit betrayed. "I have to go now." She whispers holding back her tears. "Goodbye." He whispers as she walks into the forest.

* * *

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

"Where am I?" I think out loud wondering through the forest. "Who are you?" A strange voice asks. "None of your business." I growl as a man emerges from behind a tree. "Why are you alone?" The man asks walking towards me. "I am on my way back to my guild." I reply trying to not seem like a loner. "What guild are you part of?" The man asks. "Sabertooth." I answer proudly. We were the strongest guild and so far no one has been able to change that. Of course we ave only been the strongest for three years now, and before us it was the scum guild, Fairy Tail, or at least that is what our master always called it.

"I see. Well normally I would leave you be because we are enemy guild, but I can't help but notice how young you are. Sixteen at the most." The man mutters. "I'm fifteen. What is your name?" I ask trying to figure out his guild. "I'm Jura. What is your name?" He replies. "Rimsin... Kiana Rimsin. Now if you will excuse me I need to get to Yoake then catch a train before sunrise." I comment walking past him.

"Have a nice day Tiger." He says as I pass him. "I prefer to be called a Devil." I mutter continuing on my way. "I'll remember that." He comments just before I get out of ear shot. "You will...No one forgets their first demon." I mutter under my breath knowing that he would keep his word.

* * *

"I met the strangest girl last night," The wizard saint mutters walking into Lamia Scale with the Ice Make mage, Lyon. "Really... How so?" Lyon asks heading for the usual table. "She was a member of Saber tooth, so I called her a Tiger, and she said that she prefers to be called a Devil." Jura replies sitting across from the Ice mage.

"You didn't try to fight her to prove Saber tooth weaker than us." Lyon concludes knowing that Jura was more peaceful than the rest of Lamia Scale, who would've tried to fight the girl. "No... She seemed like she was out of magic." Jura comments trying to figure out if it was all just a dream. "Well that makes sense..." Lyon comments sarcastically trying to imagine the powerless tiger. "Who knows. She might of just been in a dream last night." Jura mutters wanting to know if she was real.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Master Zemmina's voice booms making me jump. This is exactly what I was fearing since I decided to accept the fact that I would never complete the mission.

"I... I failed." I answer as members of the guild file in. "You have dirtied the Saber tooth name!" He yells once the final member has entered the room. "I know... I was too weak, so I failed. I promise that I will do better next time... to clean up the mess I have made of the peoples view on the guild." I comment.

"ADMIT YOUR FEARS. ALL OF THEM!" His voice booms with my punishment. "In front of the whole guild?" I ask shocked. "All of them." He replies. "Yes master..." I mutter getting on my knees. "Start." He orders.

"Zeref... Mard Geer... Acnologia..." I begin hearing laughter and chuckling from my fellow guildmates. "Deliora... My Mother... My Father..." I continue. "I said fears not people you know." The master yells. "I know... The evil elements...Losing people I care about because of my curse...Not being strong enough... Not being good enough... reliving my past... The Underworld... not being able to save my sister... Breaking my fist promise." I mutter hoping that he wouldn't notice that there was one more.

"I SAID ALL OF THEM!" He yells and I look down. "Shadows..." I whisper. "LOUDER!" His voice booms. "Shadows." I mutter still not loud enough. "Yell it." He growls. "SHADOWS!" I yell covering my face out of shame. "What the..." I hear two people mutter at the same time. "Do I even need to ask why?" The master mutters throwing grapes at me.

"They came from the shadows... They killed my real parents... They have taken members of my family for over 200 years... If one dies... I get the pain...the curse..." I start out loud and end with a whisper. "You sent me to their shadows to destroy something... and I failed... I will make myself stronger... Even if it is the death of me..." I promise standing up again. "You have one more chance... Now get out of my sight scum." He says dismissing me. "Yes Master." I reply before walking out of the main hall and to the training quarters. "Why did it have to be shadows..." I growl punching the dummy.

* * *

_"I'll remember that." Rogue whispers. "You will... No one forgets their first Demon." I tell him as Sting walks up to us. "I heard that the Master is sending you on a mission." He mutters hugging me. "Yes... He is sending me close to home for something important." I reply as lector walks up to us. "Tigers first mission." He teases punching my arm lightly. "I prefer to be called a Devil. I'll be back in a couple of days." I mutter walking off. "Alright see you then." He calls walking back towards the guild. "Something to live for..." I whisper..._

* * *

**_Alright so I am sorry that I haven't updated The Fallen Angel in a while or The Dark Angel. I will update The Dark Angel next and I am working on The Fallen Angel._**

**_So this is basically something that had popped in my mind and I wanted to share it with all of you... it is my way of saying that I haven't dropped dead yet and I am sorry for not posting yet so please don't hate me. This is just my free writing and if you like this chapter and the story so far then please review and I will try to write more for you guys._**

**_Now let me explain this for everyone. You know the stories that is like Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu so she quit the guild and made her own... well this is basically like that... but with a twist... You'll see the twist later and just so you know Lucy does not get kicked out of Team Natsu in this story... so I hope you now know the twist... later on (maybe next time I see you I will let you know what is going on here in this story... TIME TO WRITE SOME MORE!)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW HOW YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO FAR AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO CONTINUE... I WILL ONLY CONTINUE THIS IS ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT ME TOO..._**

**_BYE! FROM THE-FALLEN-GUARDIAN _**


End file.
